rpg_mofandomcom-20200222-history
Draft FAQ
I. Introduction II. Getting Started III. Chat Etiquette IV. What do I do first? V. Now I have stuff to sell, and money to spend! VI. Now I am ready for more. How do I find ? VII. Should I use ? I. Introduction Hello, and welcome to RPG-MO! This is a list of frequently asked questions, and their answers. The other players are happy to help, but are also in the game to play. II. Getting started If you are playing on a computer (as opposed to a mobile device), we highly recommend turning on the addition plug ins to the game. They will give you a great map in the upper left corner, access to a wiki lookup tool, and better chat features, among other things. To turn on the add on software, open the chat window, type /mods then select the individual mods you want to activate or use the 'Select All' button at the top. Then select 'Load Selected' button to load the mods. To turn the add on mods off, just refresh your browser, causing a game reload. III. Chat Etiquette Friendship, alliances, getting help, selling, joking, and lots more happens in rpg-mo chat. Once you turn on the add on mods, its easy to change between channels in chat. Just click on the chat button in the lower left, and choose which channel you want. People ignore some channels, so please use the trade channel for deals and selling, and -please- use the 18+ channel for all adult conversation. As I mentioned before, many players are willing to answer questions, help you out of tight spots, help you craft high level objects, etc. Please don't start fights, use all caps, swear, spam the chat channel, or otherwise try to be annoying. IV. What do I do first? There are lots of things to do in RPG-MO. You can fight, craft, buy and sell, and so on. For each of these things, there is an entry level thing to do around Dorpat town. If you want to fight, either go right out of Dorpat for chickens, or take the ladder down on the north side, to fight rats. Always keep some food on hand, to heal damage taken. You can always buy a fishing rod, and cook the fish for healing supplies. If you want to craft, you will need to get the right tool, and find a material to start working. Fir trees are just outside Dorpat town. They will get you started on woodcutting, and help with forging. If you go down the ladder, you can mine copper, tin, and clay. These materials will get you started on mining, forging and jewelry making. If you want to dig sand to get started on alchemy, or just to sell it for coins, your best bet is to go to Reval Town. You can politely ask another player to help you get there. If you are careful about not running into monsters, you can walk there safely without fighting. Breeding, farming, and carpentry require a House deed to get started. You will need to earn 30,000 coins to start these crafts. V. Now I have stuff to sell, and money to spend! In the various towns, including Dorpat town, there are chests. If you click on your storage chest, you will see a Market link in the upper middle. If you click on the market link, you will see the market interface. You can use Buy and search to find what other players are selling. You can use "new offer" to sell up to five things at a time to other players. You can use Sell and search to see what people will pay money for. This Sell / Search function is a great way to make alot of money. High level players will pay more for sand, logs, gems and such, than you will make killing low level monsters. VI. Now I am ready for more. How do I find ? RPG-MO has a forum and a wiki. Almost all of the answers you might want are on these resources. You can start at pages like: http://rpg-mo.wikia.com/wiki/Woodcutting_Guide http://rpg-mo.wikia.com/wiki/Beginner%27s_guide_to_breeding or (all of the monster locations) http://forums.mo.ee/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=4165&p=8477&hilit=nephilim#p8477 (all of the item requirements) http://forums.mo.ee/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=4171&p=8501&hilit=lightning+wings#p8501 If you don't find your answer with these search tools, you can always politely ask on the chat forum. VII. Should I use ? There are lots of ways to build your character in RPG-MO. There is no one right way. Part of the fun is figuring our your own path, including what skills, pets, and gear you will need to make that happen. I encourage you to experiment!